mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vali Lokison (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Loki Laufeyson (father); unnamed mortal mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Mount, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (as Vali); Variable (as Agamemnon) | Weight = 420 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Vali); Blue (as Agamemnon) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Vali; sometimes dyed blond); Bald with white beard (as Agamemnon) | UnusualFeatures = Employs projection to appear before the Pantheon and others as a very old man with white hair and blue eyes | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror, adventurer | Education = Trained in black magic rites by Loki, extensively self-taught | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Peter David; Dale Keown | First = Incredible Hulk #379 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thousands of years ago, Vali Halfling was born to a mortal woman. His father, Asgardian mischief god Loki, apprenticed him in Asgard, where he befriended the frost giant Siingard. At some point, Vali became trapped in Hel, Asgardian realm of the dead, but his sister Hela released him out of familial love. When Vali angered the gods by stealing secrets, Odin banished him from Asgard, and Loki cursed him with eternal adolescence. Vali had several children on Earth, but few gained godly benefits. He bargained with the extraterrestrial Troyjan Empire, offering his offspring at any time in exchange for technology to augment his offspring's powers; the Troyjans also claim to have enhanced Vali's immortality. Approximately 1,000 years ago, Vali stopped allowing his descendants to see his true form, instead using disguise to appear older. To avoid Jason and the Hulk-led Pantheon, Vali transported himself and his pursuers to Asgard using a portal he'd hidden in Fenway Park. There, Hulk battled the replacement Thor (Red Norvell) while Vali sought Siingard. Hulk and Thor settled their differences and united Warriors Three and Pantheon forces, but Siingard sent his (and Vali's) nephew, the monstrous Hoarfen, alleged spawn of Fenris Wolf and a frost giant, after them. Berserk, Hoarfen ate Hulk and Vali, sending both to Hel. Hela allowed her brother and Hulk to leave, as Vali promised to return one day, and Vali made Hulk swear on Betty's life that he'd let Vali free; on Earth, Hulk bypassed this by having the Pantheon restrain him. The Asgardians, including Vali, were reborn when Thor Odinson reappeared following a Ragnarok event. The Pantheon also became subcontractors for Zeus' Olympus Group, which increased the Greek gods' involvement in mortal affairs. While corrupt businessman Norman Osborn's siege on Asgard distracted the Norse gods, Vali's agents stole various artifacts he needed for an omniscience formula, including the Apples of Idunn, which maintain Asgardian youth, and made plans for obtaining other necessary ingredients. Vali tricked Olympus CEO "hyper-mind" genius Amadeus Cho into completing the formula; Cho discovered Vali had already stolen the apples, but Vali framed Cho. With Cho occupied, Vali stole Ambrosia, to be used in the formula, from Hebe, cup-bearer of the Olympian gods and destroyed the Promethean Flame that maintains Olympian power, causing all Olympians to weaken and age rapidly. Vali further implicated Cho while announcing his plan to the Council of Godheads, causing panic. Vali commandeered Olympus Group headquarters, unaware Olympian enemy Delphyne Gorgon was loose in the building. While the Godheads focused on Cho, Vali stole the Book of Thoth from Nefer-Ka-Ptah's sarcophagus in the Necropolis of Saqqara. Magically absorbing the book's spells, Vali entered the Hindu realm of Krauncha and forced Asura demons to help him find the Moon-Cup of Hindu physician god Dhanvantari. Although Vali fended off Cho and Thor Odinson, he was surprised by Delphyne, who gained control of Atalanta's energy bow after defeating her. This distraction enabled Cho to complete Vali's formula and gain omniscience, undoing Vali's damage and sending Vali to Duat, Egyptian land of the dead, where Vali faced Egyptian (Ennead) goddess of destruction Sekhmet in battle. | Powers = | Abilities = Vali is practiced in the use of magic, but displayed magical abilities only after internalizing enchantments from the Book of Thoth, including minor demon control, various energy projection and levitation. Vali possesses extraordinary intellect and is a master strategist able to forecast the future development of social structures. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and has trained many of his children in the art of war. | Strength = Descended from Asgardian frost giants, Vali is superhumanly strong (lifting 30 tons) and durable; his skin and bones are several times denser than a mortal's, but can be injured by powerful explosions. | Weaknesses = Vali is unaging, and was trapped in teenage form millennia ago; he suffers mortal teenage concerns, including hormonal changes and acne. Unlike much of his immediate family, Vali is not a natural shape-shifter, and has to rely on other means to alter his appearance. | Equipment = Vali often employs holograms, keyed to the brainwave patterns of those he wishes to interact with, to appear anywhere and in any visual condition, for example, as a towering angry god; he often appears within reflective surfaces. Vali also has access to the Pantheon's international military network and resources. | Transportation = He can teleport worldwide or to any godly pantheon's dimension using technological or magical means. | Weapons = He often carries guns loaded with mistletoe bullets, capable of injuring impervious gods. | Notes = }}